what once was lost
by lovetohug35
Summary: formally rebirth having update issues
1. chapter 1 Rebirth

Maura walks slowly and with a heavy heart through the cemetery dreading the next few minutes. As she reached the location and looked down to see the grave of a one jane clementine rizzoli-isles. Maura rubs her hands on the smooth marble and and thinks to herself "has it really been a year already" her mind flooded with memories and a small voice barely a whisper catches maura's ear.

"Hello my beloved" the voice said.

"don't tell me u forgot me already" a sultry voice deep and very arousing

"Jane is that umaura asked " yes" the voice answered.

"But how is it possible" it's complicated but soon i will return to u and we will do together for eternity,

Did u really think i would let death of my physical body keep us apart Maur' the voice relied.

"But really maur, tommy, you're dating him now" jane asked.

"Well I did always have a weakness for the rizzoli clan" maura replied. I'm going to need u to break up with him. The wheels have been set in motion for my return and i need u to be ready to renew our vows and soon making u my true immortal angel. I know u need proof so I'm going to draw energy from you to show you my new form. You just need to stand there like that with your eyes closed until i say turn around.

"do u understand my love" jane asked and maura nodded. Maura felt tingling between her legs and light kiss behind her right ear.

"do u feel me my love as i recall this really turns you on because the strongest energy is sexual energy it will help me appear to u faster" jane said.

U will feel the sensations get stronger as i am closer to manifesting.

"Do u feel my finger in u my love here comes the second finger get ready" Jane said.

"I can feel u close to cumming. Don't fight it let it happen that's the energy I need for u to see me" jane said.

The orgasm hit maura hard and the amount of the energy released allowed Jane to reappear.

"Now my love turn around so I can look into your eyes" jane said.

As maura turned she saw a beautiful set of brown soulful eyes staring at her.

"Hello my beautiful wife it's been awhile, i'll be back in your loving arms within a week everything has been arranged so don't worry" jane says.

Jane leaned down and kissed maure and if maura had any doubts they vanished with that kiss after maura deepened it and felt a burning sensation between her legs and in her soul. As they pulled apart jane broke the hold

"Are u ready to see my new form and soon will be your new form as my beloved immortal wife".jane asked

Jane stood there as a shimmer enveloped jane as it hit her shoulders a beautiful set of white wings appeared her eyes turned a piercing light blue that glowed with a fierceness that maura could not turn away from.

"your even more beautiful in this form" maura just stared "u will be even more beautiful when this is your form too my love" jane replied.

Maura looked as jane began to fade "oh i forgot if i lose contact with u for to long i begin to fade" jane said.

She quickly grab maura's hand and become more visible jane leaned down and she and maura was forehead to forehead. My love we have so much to catch on and soon we will have all of eternity to be together if that's what u want maura nods but never breaks contact. My love there is something I will need to do for me

"on your next case the body of a child will come across your table she will have no known family and u will find after u autopsy her u will find that she died of a very aggressive cancer". Jane said.

"I know its against your code but I'm going to need to to clear tommy out of the house and put that body in the guest room and put the locket i gave you that you always wear around her neck" jane instructs.

"I need to go for now my love and u need to get back to the morgue the body will be coming in soon, I need you to act normally and put the body in the guest bedroom and honey we'll be sharing same bed by the end of the week" Jane says.

Until tomorrow my love jane broke contact and vanished.

"remember im always with u when ever u need me just think of me and I'll reach out and touch u its the best I can do until I can do it physically" jane voice just a whisper now.

Maura mood was 100 better and everyone who saw her seen a new spark in her eyes. They all assumed that she finally fully embraced tommy but what none could imagine that Jane was coming back. Maura entered the homicide bullpen and asked if a new case came in at first nothing then her phone went off. She was on the elevator to the morgue and there was the body of a beautiful little girl who was the spitting image of jane when she was a child. Maura looked in stunned silence as she saw the child.

"JAAANE!" she screamed in her mind what is this, she felt jane touch her and hear her voice whisper in her ear, 'This child will be my rebirth" jane said.

"The locket connects me to u and will connect this child to me and me to this world. Remember my love to take her to your guest bedroom and make sure tommy and ma is out of the house" jane voice getting louder and turning into a whisper as her energy is still weak.

During the autopsy maura found exactly what jane said she would find the body was indeed ravaged by cancer and died a very painful death on the streets. Maura waited for all her staff to leave loaded the body into her car bringing it into her house after making sure tommy and angela was out of the house unfortunately frankie di see maura loading the body in her trunk and followed and watched maura. Once in the guest bedroom maura placed her locket on the corpse.

"Are you ready my love" jane said.

Maura nodded and watched as the body started glowing this glow was also observed by frankie from the outside. He didn't know what was going on but he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a child that looked like Jane when she was a child. He took out his phone and took quick pic and left as soon as possible. Back in the bedroom and in silence jane stood in front of the mirror looking at her new body.

Maura was just staring as the event unfolded. Jane looking at her new body opening and closing her fingers going through her old workout routine bending and flexing.

'What do u think muara this body will take some getting used to" she reached out and took maura's hand.

Jane's child form slowly grows into her adult human form and transforms into her full angel form. Jane retachs her wings but kept the new blue eyes standing there naked and maura soaking in every feature of jane new form. When jane let go of maura's hand she reverted to her 10 year old child form. Maura looked down into janes new blue eyes that was full of love and passion.

"What do u think my beloved do u like this form and in bed i'll be in my adult form but until I'm strong enough to be in adult form permanently i will need u to formally adopt me so i can live here permanently," Jane said.

I like the name emma and since I'm technically homeless and since we signed up to be foster parents. It shouldn't be a problem for me to stay here and everything has been arranged. "There will be someone showing up at the precinct with official adoption papers for u to sign" emma/jane said.

"Someone will be here to pick me up soon but this is the last night we will ever be separated" jane said with a grin.

Frankie sitting in his car watching sees what looks like a city issued car pull up and the same little girl comes out after giving maura a big hug and kiss on her cheek. He waited for the child who anybody who seen her would swear that that is Jane's daughter but frankie knew that was impossible because never had a child. Frankie waited an hour after he saw his mother returned home, knocked on the door,

"where is ma and tommy" he asked when maura opened the door.

"well angela is in the guesthouse and i'm not sure where tommy is" maura answered.

"I thought u 2 are dating now" Frankie asked.

"we were but something happened and now we're no longer dating" maura responded.

"Does this have anything to do with jane's daughter" frankie asks.

"Excuse me' Maura gasps u know jane never had kids.

Frankie walks past maura and went to the guesthouse and asked angela. Angela was stunned and thought frankie was mistaking until he showed her a picture on the child and angela would never forget jane as a child and that was jane no mistaking it.

"Frankie where did u get this picture" angela asks this child was in maura's guestroom 2 hours ago.

" Who is this maura and why does she look like jane" angela voice going from slight whisper to partially screaming

"That is going to be officially Emma Rizzoli-isles there will be a social worker bringing papers and emma around tomorrow at the precinct for me to sign" Muara said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Is she jane's daughter, my granddaughter" Angela asked with several questions going through her mind.

"Angela calm down please everything with be made clear soon but for now she is emma" maura tried to calm angela down.

The next day the social worker showed up and brought the papers and left emma/jane sitting in the lobby. But Jane being jane got up and went up to homicide floor and walked into the bullpen and just stood there. Sean has his door open and noticed the child standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Jane no it can't be how is this possible jane never had a daughter but here u r the spitting image of her How is this possible"sean tried to understand.

This got the attention of frost and vince who also starred. They heard the sound of maura's heels clicking on the floor

"so this is where you wandered off to i should have known you would end up here" maura said.

"Everyone i would like u to meet Emma rizzoli-isles my new daughter" maura announced with pride.,

"your what" they said in unison,

"Her new daughter Emma chimed in.

"who is your birth mom' vince asked.

"I'm not sure but a woman named emily raised me before she died and i found maura's address and sought her out" Emma answered.

"As she looked around she asks is it still here" Emma asks

"is what still here" frost asks.

She looks around and spot the drawer she's looking for a drawer only jane knew how to open. "This drawer" Emma pointed too.

That drawer can't be opened something is keeping it closed only jane rizzoli knew how to open it everybody has tried but no one can open it.

"Mama there is something in there that jane left for u" Emma said looking up at maura.

"Mama do u want me to get it out for u but emma sweetheart it's impossible to open" Mama plz

"ok" maura said.

Emma walked over to the drawer and with a few whacks it popped open she walks over grab maura's hand and pulls here to open drawer inside a locket that matches Emma's. She picked up the beautiful heart shaped locket with maura's birthstone in the middle of it and jane's picture on one side and maure's picture on the other side.

"can I put it on u Mama" Emma said

Maura knelt down and allowed emma to put it on her and maura stood and pulled out her mirror to admire her new locket. Emma reached up and squeezed maura's hand and asks"since it's close to lunch time can we go got something from the cafe and go home early" plz pretty pz emma begged.

"How can i say no to the face" maura replied.

Emma looked up and said "besides there won't be another body on your table for 2 more days".

As they walked to the elevator emma stopped and turned "oh and frost if u wanna solve the case look at maxwell sheridan he may look good on paper but the skeletons in his closet r truly horrific but he hides them well and knows how to cover his tracks, He may cover his tracks but look for a rather interesting fellow named michael fairfield to get to maxwell sheridans skeletons".

The detectives looked at eachother, they suspected maxwell was the killer from the start but due to lack of evidence they had to drop it and michael fairfield was never on the radar but now they had the connection they were looking for. On the way down to the cafe for lunch "who is maxwell and michael" maura asks "

2 very nasty individuals who take pleasure in killing together and maxwell is very good at covering his tracks but micheal not so much. "Oh and btw u will need to prep the biohazard gear for the autopsy in 2 days" mara justs nobs.

They walked into the cafe and angela just stared at The child who was the spitting image of her dead daughter. Maura took emma's hand and lead her to the counter where they sat and ordered lunch to go. Angela back was turned.

"ma" emma said.

Angela heard this and the only thing that passed through her mind was janie. She turned calling jane's name only to see emma sitting on the stool with a grin and blue eyes staring at her. Angela looked at maura and back at emma in both maura's and emma's eyes she saw the love that she use to marvel at when she saw jane and maura together now she sees it when emma and maura look at eachother.

Emma holds her hand out and angela shakes it "hello in emma isles and this is my new mom Maura" emma said

"Do u know who your mother is" angela asks.

"I don't but my adoptive mom was emily before she died" emma responded.

As they exited the cafe angela still staring. Whether it was her mind playing tricks on her "Is that really is jane's daughter" Angela thought

"it is me ma and soon i'll be back" in a single look unique to jane and jane alone angela understood.

With that look angela mind begin filling with questions mainly what was her daughter now?. Once home and lunch consumed maura and jane knew decisions had to be made. Jane was mainly thinking about how it was going to be good to live with her wife again i guess former wife jane thought but soon to be eternal wife and mate. Maura was more practical making a mental checklist of school stuff like enrolling her in school and supplies, and there is shopping for clothes both kids and adult for when jane is in child or adult form. Shopping was maura's favorite activity now she can shop for her new daughter and her new lover well former soon to be wife once again.

They prepared dinner together well technically emma/jane, maura and angela. Angela had questions but remained silent but maura initiated the conversation

"angela" she started are you going to help emma with her school stuff, supplies and homework. Angela still deep in thought absentmindedly answered yes.

"What r u now jane"angela blurted out no longer able to hold it in.

" I'm an immortal angel now" jane looked at angela and answered.

"I can shift Between this and my adult form when i want but i'm not strong enough to stay in my adult form permanently yet but if u want ill show u my adult angel form if u want proof maura has already seen it" jane said

Angela just nodded as jane stood up and the shimmering took 3 seconds and her wings was out "this form takes a lot of energy to maintain so i can only bring out my adult form for a few minutes but after feeding off maura's sexual energy I can stay in my adult form all night" jane replies.

"U mean" angela started but was interrupted by jane.

"yes ma i can use my energy to take on my adult form and make love to maura all night"

I conserve and build energy while in child form so ma let's keep this between us ok. Angela nodded and jane reteched her wing and gave her mother a tight hug and kiss on the cheek and told her she loved her. The table was cleared and the dishes done

"now ma if you'll excuse us i'm going to make sweet love to my wife it's been a year and i really need her right now" jane picks her up bridal style and carried her upstairs

"Ma plz lock up before u go back to the guest house" jane yelled before closing the door to their room formally maura's master bedroom. They made sweet love all night. The next morning jane was still in her adult form.

"You know it's not polite to stare" Jane said without even opening her eyes.

Maura was still in awe of last night. With a huge smile on her face knowing that Jane was back for good and she had the power to make her immortal. "

U know we have to enroll u in school to the world your just 10 and kids have to go to school"

"uh no i hated school, so we will ask ma is will homeschool me". The smell of breakfast drew maura and jane out of the bedroom to angela's surprise jane instead of emma came out holding hands and when they got to kichen jane planted soft kisses on maura's neck with her arms around maura's waist. Angela cleared her throat getting maura's and jane's attention as they looked up from a long and passion filled kiss,

Their eyes practically bugged out of their heads as they saw sean, vince,frost, frankie and tommy staring at them. Jane with a shocked expression on here face simply blinked.

"I suppose an explanation is in order" jane looking at maura

Before she could say anything she was enveloped by the shimmer and 10 year old emma appeared in an oversized robe. Emma walked back upstairs put on clothes and came back down all eyes were on here as she stood in front of them

"so um what brings all of u here so early in the morning" jane asks.

"jane u r jane right yes vince im in this body until I become strong enough to stay in my adult form" emma/jane replied.

"And the case and the suspects" frost was the next to speak.

"one on my new abilities is to see into the future and into the past and maxwell and michael did the murders. you should focus on micheal to bring down maxwell.

"Oh and frost beware the red door don't go through it alone or u will die" just a friendly warning emma said.

As long as u all r here she held here hand out for maura to join her and said we have an announcement to make "we have decided to renew our vows or i suppose get married again"

"If maura wants i'll make her my immortal wife and me i can get maura pregnant once she is like me so we give u many grandkids ma" as she looks at maura.

Tommy looked shocked by these revelations mainly because he fell in love with maura and was making plans to push their relationship to the next level now that will be impossible since jane is back for good. Sean however had other plans for jane

"jane what are your plans now" cavanagh asks.

"Well that's going to be tricky part. First of all got to explain my death the news reports and very public funeral not to mention the life insurance money and other stuff" jane answered.

"we could always use the deep undercover excuse and it was necessary to go through all that"cavanagh said.

"I suppose" jane replied we could always say i was in witness protection and now im out. "Do u really think u could sell that to your bosses and bring my back as a homicide detective" jane asks.

"Yes jane i could push it though and with your new abilities we could close even all the cold cases and have the best closure rate of any division" cavanagh replies.

Maura was listening and processing all the information before chiming in "as fascinating as all of this is I have to find and register this little lady for school.

"I don't need school" as long as your in your child form u will go to school

"fine" jane huffed


	2. Chapter 2 school Daze

The next morning

Maura awoke looking at jane (still in her adult form) smiling at her just watching her soon to be wife. Not wanting to wake her up but reluctantly they still had stuff to discuss, a great many things mostly the plan for emma. Since things was still up in the air when it comes to the future.

"Time to wake my beloved" Maura kissing jane's shoulders.

"No more sleep" Jane implored.

"Now" Maura said with more force we have school and i have work.

"No mooooom" Just a little longer.

"Now" Maura insists

"Fine" Jane huffed and got up brushed her teeth and got ready for school. As maura was getting for work jane was dragging her feet (now not only did Jane have to worry about school and homework which so hated) but maura was having none of it. Jane had some control over her shifting so she consciously reverted to her child form. Maura made sure emma and jane had the best wardrobes and officially her guest room is now emma's room (it's just for show incase emma has schoolmates over).

"Breakfast is ready" angela yelled to her girls

Maura comes down the stairs followed by emma and jo friday. Maura dressed to impress for work and emma dressed to impress although reluctantly(to jane's dismay). Angela have eggs, bacon, and toast waiting. Although angela was still not comfortable with her new family dynamic there were several good things however.

First thing is angela always wanted grandkids. Second she got her daughter back and a granddaughter. Third and most important she learned that once she makes maura immortal jane offered her family and friends the same offer.

Maura gives emma a kiss and puts her out in front of the school. Maura heads to work after watching emma favorite teacher Ms. williams escort emma into the school.

"How's your mom" Ms. williams asks

"She's fine" emma looking at her suspiciously.

How many times have I said call me sarah not Ms. Williams.

"So emma did u have a good weekend" Sarah asks

"Mom is renewing her vows with Jane(my other mom) next weekend"

"Is that so"

"Yes jane was away on an undercover thing for awhile"

"Really'

"Ya now that it's over they decided to renew their vows"

Boston PD the homicide bullpen

The familiar click clack of heels filled everyone's ears. Maura coming with coffees and the autopsy report of the latest victim.

"Hey doc" Frost said.

"Hey frost"

"i see u got the report and thanks for the coffee"

"Your welcome'

"I didn't get much from the body i'm afraid"

"It's ok doc maxwell sheridan and michael fairfield r good at covering their tracks" vince said.

"Well it's not all bad news"

"Jane and I are renewing our vows next week and I expect u all there"

"So how the case going" maura asks

"Are your going to make a run at michael fairfield since jane said that was the best way to get to maxwell?" Maura asks

"Well i'll leave u 2 to your work"

"Wait" frost yells.

"We can really use jane's help on this" frost said.

"So how is emma now" vince asks

"Good she's in school now, she still grumbles about it, but she has to go for now"

Maura returned to the morgue and spent the rest of the day catching up on paperwork and debating on calling her parents. Constance and richard isles was there during the first weeks of maura's grief over losing jane so calling them to say the woman they all grieved over for a year is now back will be awkward to say the least. One good thing did come out of jane's untimely demise it brought the isles family closer together.

As maura was debating several things was going through her head. First of all how would she explain things. How would her parents react? She knew it would put a strain on their relationship. It was still new giving it has been a year. It's not perfect mind u but the bond was forged by maura's freif but not that the grief is no longer there how will her parents take it? Would they embrace emma/jane? Would they break off all contact? Maura knew they would disown her and if they did she would have the money to live without the isles foundation. Such questions kept her distracted until susie chang knocked on her door and informed her time to pick up emma.

"Thank u susie"

"Anytime Dr. isles, how many times have I said call me maura"

"Ok Maura i'll remember that for next time" susie says

Emma was sitting outside the school on the steps and sarah came by and sit beside her.

"Hey kiddo" sarah said

"Mom a little late huh"

"yeah " emma said

Emma new powers allow her to know exactly when maura would come to pick her up but it also takes a lot of energy so she mostly uses it to help with needs to conserve energy to transform into her adult for her wife. She does get energy from food but the most potent energy is sexual energy. So she doesn't use her new powers if she doesn't have too besides what's the point of always knowing the future takes all the fun out of it.

Maura pulls up in her mercedes got out and approached the pair sitting on the steps. Ready to go emma

"Yes mama"

"Ms. Rizzoli-isles" Sarah holds out her hand call me maur.

"Ms. Williams how may I help u?" call me Sarah.

"How may I help u sarah?" maura asks.

"Do u have time to talk about emma today".

"Of course" maura replies

Sarah was the first to head back into the school followed by maura and emma holding hands. Maura handed emma her phone and jane pulled up case ifo so she can look at it. As she looked at the current case info she couldn't use her powers right now because that would make her eyes glow. And besides it's not a good idea to walk and read and walk (then again people text and drive). She looked over the info developing several hunches. Sending several texts.

**Frost** : **This is jane i read the info u sent to maura do we know the current whereabouts on michael fairfield?**

**Jane: Good to know your u got the info and no we don't know where he is **

**Frost: Find him and keeps eyes on him at all times we need to know where he is.**

**Jane: Understood**

Maura and sarah was have an impromptu parent-teacher conference.

"What seems to be the problem sarah"

"It's not a problem per say but getting to be an issue of sorts"

Maura give emma a look saying"what have u done". She looks back with a look saying "why do u always assume I did something"

Maura looks at sarah and asks "what is the issue".

Sarah knows the isles name and the trouble the isles foundation can cause for the school. So she was trying to tread carefully since she didn't know maura's character. She learned from past experience that most people with money like throwing their weight around. So trying to carefully chose her words carefully. Seeing this look on Sarah's face(maura knew she was trying to organize her thoughts).

"Mama how long do u think we should give" squeezing maura's hand.

Maura clears her throat getting sarah's attention breaking her out her daze

"If this is about emma falling asleep in class , u don't need to worry, we are addressing that problem and it want happen again"

"No" sarah replies

"It's well, not sure how to put this, she is um um telling everybody that u and your wife is renewing your vows"

"Emma"

"What"

"Emma"

"What, well u r and im very proud of that and what people ro know"

"I know u do honey but not everybody is accepting of our relationship"

"But

"Emma!"

"But"

"Emma!"

"Fine" emma huffed

"I'm sorry sarah i'll stop talking about it" and if looks could kill sarah would be dead.

"There u go r we done here?" Maura asked trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

Sarah sighed in relief and relaxed in her chair. In the car on the way maura glanced over at the jane after seeing the shimmer and now jane is sitting there. Jane reached in the back seat grabbing her clothes and redressing and putting her school clothes in the backpack and throwing her backpack on the back seat.

"Was it really necessary" maura asks.

"What"

"To throw your school stuff so roughly"

"U heard sarah that school is so homophobic"

"I know baby but it is the best"

"Yeah, Yeah" Jane said sarcastically

"So what's the plan for the afternoon and if say homework i'm going to open the car door and jump out now"

"Well maura started the give her a look that jane can never resist and she climbed into the back and the shimmer enveloped her and a fully clothed emma climbed back into the front seat.

"So baby did u call your parents and invite them to the ceremony?". After a brief silence Jane looked over at maura and saw her just staring forward."U know it's in a week and they will need time to u know".

"Yes i know but i don't think"

"Don't think what" Jane interrupted Maur u got to talk to me. I don't want, u don't know what? Look i know it's a touchy subject but. Touchy subject, TOUCHY SUBJECT. I did your autopsy. Do u know how hard that was autopsying your wife, lover and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Sanctuary

A/N: A little touch of history next chapter i'm going to work on Jane's death I touched on it in the last chapter. In later chapters im going to focus more on getting the team on the planet of astros mght just completely move the whole story to astros havn't decided yet. And ill update my orther story and may work on some one shots.

Something woke maura up to a strange sound. Her first instinct was to reach over and check on jane but she didn't want to wake her. She crept through the house not noticing anything and then noticed jane was not in bed. She made sure to check all locks on the windows and doors when she was up. Maura drifted off back to sleep knowing she had a full day of autopsies due to uptake in violence. Jane was back in bed when she woke and maura found a beautiful white feather in bed when she woke up. She picked up the feather and got a strange sensation like a familiar,safe,comforting feeling. Then it changed to something dark, dangerous and a sense dread filled her soul.

"What is this feeling" maura asked seeing jane wide eyed staring at her.

"What do u mean?, what feelings?" jane asked

Jane's eyes going to the feather maura was holding.

"Where?, How?, when? Did u get that" jane now trying to figure out the feathers presence.

"It was in the bed when i woke up the morning and i was drawn io it, picked it up all these feeling flooded my body".

"Did u see anything or was it just feelings"

"No images, Why was I supposed to see images?".

Jane knew the sexaul energy they were sharing was feeding the seed that Jane put in her. The seed was not a baby well not yet. The seed that is growing inside maura will bloom and make maura a celestial being like her. It grows slowly preparing maura's body invading every cell fortifying them causing them to stop decaying and dying essentially stopping all cell death and slowly purging her body of all scars. Purging her body of all disease and preparing her DNA for the change. In changing her DNA certain dormant abilities was awakened and more will be awakened one of the first abilities that awakened was psychometry and without realizing it she used it. It was weak but as time goes it will get stronger.

"One of your new abilities is awakened now" Jane Said.

"U Mean"

"Yes"

"It's called psychometry the ability to detect certain things just by touching objects, in this case the feather"jane said.

"What's wrong?" Maura saw the worry on jane's face.

"You have to be careful now when touching stuff will your bare hands" Jane said, "Why is that?" she asks. Because it's new and it u don't know how to control it the images of the people u autopsie will invade your mind and if your not careful you'll be lost in those memories and trust me your mind in not ready for that, so be careful.

**BPD Morgue**

_Maura was prepping for next autopsie nt know she had a defective glove and a small hole ripped in one of her gloves. From just a once over she can tell it was a violent death and from the crime scene she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She is by no means squeamish like detective Frost but children and teenagers still makes her uneasy. The rip allowed her bare skin to come in contact with the body and she was swallowed by a darkness. _

_She found herself falling through the air fearing the worst many thoughts went through her head. She closed her eyes and braced for impact when she felt arms reached around her holding her tightly and safely bringing her to a soft landing on a sidewalk. She looked up seeing jane standing behind her smiling down at her. Jane didn't say anything just pointed at the door to a house. Maura was about to say something but turned when the door opened, a man walked out with the keys in his hand yelling for the kids to come out or we will be late. By the look of the man he was there father. The person maura assumed was the son that followed, she recognized him as the victim that was on her table. The next person that came out was who maura assumed was his daughter followed by his wife. They all got in the car and drove off. Maura turned and looked at jane, jane closed her eyes and maura mirrored her. She opened her eyes and was seeing a room just with white walks a desk in one corner, a bed centered against the back wall and 2 teenage age boys kissing on the bed, at first the figures were in the shadows because the room was lit by a lamp on the bedside as maura got closer. She got closer and realized one of the boys was the victim and the other was his lover. She watched as the boys folded fooled around. She saw the love they shared and watched them make love. Then a sound drew her attention, the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. She tried warning them, tried to grab one of their arms but her hand went through the arm. She looked up and seen jane again then jane shook her head. Maura knew she was only there as an observer. She wanted to look away but jane's eyes told maura she had to witness this. She looked back at the approaching figure and saw several emotions pass over his face. The looks started as shock and then morphed into disgust and final maura witnessed a murderur rage. Tears forming in her eyes but she didn't want to cry she wanted to be strong because Jane was there but she couldn't. The tears she was holding in began to flow as she saw the father pull out a gun killed her son's lover with a 3 shots one to the head, one heart and one to the crotch. His son still in shock and cradling his dead lover didn't notice his father pulling out a knife and coming closer. Maura watched as his father plunged the knife into his son's body is not enough to kill he was a doctor so he knew where to pierce the body that will cause paralysis instead of death._

_Maura witnessed the knife go in and him cradling the now paralyzed son. He kept talking softly to his son while dragging his body out of the room. She followed him while he dragged his now son paralzyed from the waist down, He was still in shock and didn't notice anything just a blank stare on his face. Maura still silent weeping will jane walking behind her still silent. He dragged him in the den, bound his body to a chair with duct tape and got another chair to face his just stared at his son for several minutes and asked over and over "why"._

"_This is your fault" he said to his wife that has also been bound the same way and her son._

"_Did u know about your brother" He asked his bound daughter._

_His mom or sister couldn't answer of course because he killed them already. He bound, tortured and killed them to quick. He looked back at son still with a blank stare and violently stabbed a knife in right leg, left leg, right arm and left arm still no response. He stood up cut the tape off his wife moved the body to the basement. He repeated the same thing with the daughters body. _

"_It's just u and me now son" he says_

_Maura watches wanted to cover her eyes with her hands as the father beats his son with his fists, a belt, and cutting his flesh with various knives. Maura could see the blank stare but also the life draining from his eyes. She saw not only his physical body dieing but his soul was leaving his body. At the death of his physical body his soul was standing there making eye contact with maura._

"_Where?, What?" he asked still in shock._

_Maura didn't know what to say, still silently sobbing jane held out her hand. Maura noticed the other victim well his soul walking down the stairs. The son was pulled out of the state of shock by his lover as he gave him a kiss. The father put the lifeless bruised and beaten body in the truck of the car. She looked at jane again and closed her eyes when she opened them back she was in the front seat of the car looking out of the window as the streetlight passed. The car pulled up and the father opened the truck and gently as possible put his son on the ground and drove away._

_Maura closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back with the new souls. _

"_I'm michael" the voice boomed as the door opened._

"_U must be maura rizzoli-isles" Micheal says_

"_Yes" Mauar replied_

"_U know me but how?" Maura asks curiously_

"_Everybody knows u My queen" Micheal bows_

"_Queen" Maura sound shocked_

"_Yes queen" Micheal says still on bended knee_

"_This kingdom is ruled by jane and as u r her wife that makes u our queen" _

"_Kingdom" Yes micheal answers. "It is called many things domain, country, cities and others call it dark sanctuary"._

"_Why Dark sanctuary?" Maura asks._

"_Because this is the place where the damned souls go" Micheal says_

"_Our King, jane's kingdom covers all of massachusetts so all souls r processed in the cities of light above._

"_It's time for u to go back to the living world u r not strong enough to survive long term here yet your seed isn't ready to bloom yet" _

"_Wait what seed?" goodbye Micheal says as she is enveloped by darkness once again._

_Maura opens her eyes and she's back in the morgue. She pulls her hands up to her face and notice a small rip in her glove exposing bare skin. She stands there for several minutes letting all the new information process_**.**

Emma's School

Maura drops her off and sarah was there to welcome her.

"Hello miss emma how was your weekend"

"Good"

"And yours"

"Good also"

Emma took her seat and felt the breach in her domain. Jane has little control over her powers while in child form but she has her telepathy. She used it to contact michael to investigate the breach.

"Its maura my king"

"How many times have i told u to call me jane"

"No u r my king so i will call u as such"

"Fine"

"What is she doing there?"

"My king it's the teenage buy that's on her slab"

"She's not ready to be there yet, Damn that woman"

"My king do u want me to force her out?" Micheal asked. "No let her stay and watch the events unfold maybe it will teach her not to do it anymore.

Jane used another of her power astral projection to enter dark sanctuary to be there for maura. The problem was using both powers drains the energy fast especially from the child form. Unfortunately due to the power drain jane couldn't talk to maura but after years of marriage they can communicate with their eyes. Jane saw everything maura did and watched maura cry as the events unfolded.

"Emma" Sarah calling but due to her using her powers she distracted and getting very tired.

"Emma" sarah said more forceful and jane snapped out of it and refocused on class.

"Emma Honey where were u?" she asked

"Sorry Mrs.. Williams sorta zoned out there"

BPD homicide bullpen

Vince was at his deck reviewing the case that maura victim belong to and barry was looking up something on the computer. The familiar clack of maura's shoes filled the hall announcing maura's approach. Maura went to hand her autopsy report over to Vince and he handed it off to new homicide detective bryce sampson.

"Hello Dr. isles" bryce says as he held out his hand for maura to shake.

"Good to meet u but call me maura"

"Ok call me Bryce, maura"

"Vince u should bring in the victim's father" Maura says.

Vince, barry and bryce came to the same suspect. We have already maura and he's in room 1.

"Is there anything we need to know maura"

Yes"

"I know why the father did it" maura says

"I just don't know why".

"Is there a difference?" Bryce asks

"Yes" Vince speaks up

"Don't worry doc we will get your answers" Bryce says

Maura was heading to the elevator when her rang. "Dr. Isles" She answers automaticly "This is sarah we need u to come and pick up emma". Maura now in full panic mode several things going through her mind. She knew jane was in school as emma but in the memory she saw jane. Was that the real jane or was that one of her abilities?.

Maura pulled up and walk to the front desk "I'm Mrs. Isles, i'm here to pick up my daughter emma"

"This way Mrs. Isles" She was guided to the nurse's office.

Maura's eyes fell on a pale clammy looking emma. Part of her mind was relieved to see jane safe but another part of mind flashed back to the look of a pale clammy jane on her autopsy table. Emma looked up noticing maura standing there and reaching out to her. Maura noticing emma reaching and broke out of the daze.

"mama " can we go home now

"Yes baby"

"Baby"

"Yes Mama"

"Where did I go today?" Ah i guess i got some explaining to do

"Yes dear"

"What do u want to know" Jane asked

"What is dark sanctuary for starters" for lack of a better term another dimension

"Another dimension" maura asked

Jane knew maura wouldn't be satisfied with a simple explanation. Jane knew it would be an onslaught of questions until her curiosity would be satisfied. Jane had to think about what she would say. Jane was also very tired from the overuse of her powers to help guide maura. She also knew maura would keep pushing it until she got the answers.

"I'm tired but I'll ask anything u want jane said

"So u wanna talk about dark sanctuary huh" jane asked

"Yes' maura says

"It's complicated" jane said

"Fine break it down for me" Maura says

Jane clears her throat and starts

It is known in many languages and and goes by many names. The planet in called astros in the astral galaxy . the winged beings like me and u it would be considered the afterlife. It seperated into 3 tiers the great cities above the clouds or commonly referred to city of lights. Like the name implies all the good souls go there and depending on your beliefs that decides which city u go to. The middle or tier 2 is where most creatures live as in living creatures. Tier 3 r what's commonly known as dark sanctuary. Tier 3 is a place where one can build their own kingdom. Jane knew the onslaught was about to begin.

"What is astros" Maura asked

"Astros was a dead world" jane continued until lord astros arrived. He settled there because it was dead he was a bit of a hermit in those days who know tired of being around well anybody. He set up a soulforge andpowered it by the untold numbers of souls on earth. Lord astros used the new power that hat he was controlling to create the 3 tiers. Tier 3 wasn't always called dark sanctuary it was just a sanctuary and a place where the soulforge was placed. Overtime however the good souls started living on the surface slowing using their energy to bring the planet back to life unfortunately that awakened some of the darker creatures to come back to life and they retreated from the light and thus it was more commonly known as dark sanctuary after several decades


	4. Chapter 4 Jane's Death

A/N:This chapter will focus on Jane's death tell me what u think next chapter will focus on janes afterlife and more of the planet astros will come

It was 5 in the morning when maura was awakened from a sound sleep by jane's nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked with concern in her voice.

Now jane had a couple of options here. Option 1 She could tell maura the truth and hope she didn't ask a thousand questions. Option 2 she could lie but she also knew maura would tell she's lying. Option 3 distract maura by triggering her google mouth and by the time her rant was over maura would have forgotten. Option 4 praying for a miracle that her phone went off and she was called to a scene morbid as it may be option 4 would be preferable but alas option 4 never happened to jane's dismay there seems to be a lull in murders over the last week.

Jane was mulling over her options when she noticed maura was staring. Normally Jane didn't mind the staring when it came to her body, she loved that staring actually but the staring she's doing now is making her uncomfortable. she knew it was only going to get worse as time passed.

"What?, Why r u staring?" Jane asks with a pensive look on her face.

Jane still mulling over her options absently minded said "My Death"

Maura just stared at jane all kinds of memories came raging to the surface of her mind. Machines keeping her wife, lover, best friend and future mother of their children alive. Memories of past experiences. Dread of surviving the love of her life. Dread of living alone. Dread of what her life would be like without jane. All things began to surface when jane said that. Maura's mind was threatening to shutdown as the tears began to fall. Jane reached over wiped away her tears and apologized for bringing up such a sensitive subject even after a year to mourn her death only to have a year later to have her back and a daughter of sorts to come back.

"Do u wanna talk about it?' Maura asked. Jane didn't really wanna talk about it but jane also learned that's one of maura's traps that she tried to avoid over the years they were married but that is one one skill jane never mastered. Jane still tried one of the other options but jane already fell into the trap. The option of chewing her leg off to get out of it was unfortunately not an option. She reluctantly said "yes" knowing full well after the jane tells maura about the dream, there would be an onslaught of questions. So jane braced herself and begin

BPD Homicide bullpen 1 year ago

_It was a typical monday morning. They caught a case jane took the lead met maura at the crime scene it was basically open and shut. They went to the robber as tradition dictates after solving a case although this wasn't a hard case. Unbeknownst to jane and the team the case that was solved would set in motion a chain of events that would lead to Jane's death. The case was about a brother killing his brother in drug induced rage. Open and shut and easy win but unbeknownst to everyone was that the brothers were also experimenting with certain substances. Poisonous, toxic and generally not good for human or animal consumption well let's face it nothing could live if it breathed in. Jane in her reckless , no take prisoner style rushed into the room she didn't know of the danger but let's be honest even if she did she would still rush in. she has been injured many times because she was shoot first ask questions later type of person. Loyal, fierce and in most situations in this situation however it lead to her being exposed to a leaking containing in a dark room. Jane entered the dark room and started to cough she continued into the room ignoring the cough due to stubbornness or need to protect the other by clearing the room whatever the reason it didn't matter the the only thing that mattered was she was clearing the room and coughing. Gun in one hand flashlight in the other and trying to keep both steady while trying to suppress the coughing fits._

_Maura was waiting when jane emerged from the dark room and to her horror, her eyes were drawn to the blood covered hands of jane. Maura rushed over to jane wiping the blood off and checking her hands and then moved up to her face and noticed blood dripping from her nose and blood on her lip she put her thumb on jane's chin to slowly open her mouth only to pull back when she saw jane's mouth filling with blood. Maura yelled for e.m.t's that was still on scene they rushed over to jane who was now resting her head on maura's shoulder well not resting more like passed out and maura holding her up. The blood now oozing out janes mouth down maura's right side ruining her outfit but the only thing that is running though her mind was that the love of her life will bleed out before the e.m.t's can get her to the hospital. Maura still trying to stay professional but inside there was a maelstrom of emotion but in hr profession capacity she ordered the room closed off, the scene cleared and a biohazard team to clear the rest of the scene there was no other signs and nobody else was sick but she called ahead and had biohazard suite ready. _

_Jane was rushed to the hospital, maura rushed to the morgue to try to find out what happened and hazmat team painstakingly clear the scene focusing on the room where detective rizzoli was. Jane was ushered to isolation ward with extreme haste upon arrival and the e.m.t's were quarantined until they got the all clear out of fear of certain viruses that cause the victim to bleed out, better safe than sorry. Maura took the same precautions with the body because let's face nobody wants to spread a plague. The hazmat team cleared the scene and found a leaking container of unknown substance filling the room that Jane was in with an odorless gas the container that was leaking a generic barrel no marks no way of telling what was in it or what kind of gas that jane was exposed to. The barrel looked new to the untrained eye could have just been delivered but yo the trained eye there was miro cracks caused by the corrosive substance inside. Either the people didn't know or tried to save money by getting a container that wasn't designed to contain the substance. Either way as luck would have it or bad luck depends on one's view. It would be considered lucky that jane stumbled on it before anyone else could get sice or bad luck for jane but in retrospect better one suffers then all the others. This was jane she would rather in danger her life be in danger instead of her friends. Some would say selflish some would say stupid while orthers would say heroic. As for maura she would say a waste she loves Jane for her selflessness but at the same time maura would rather she cut back the heroics and come home to her loving arms every night. _

_Jane still in isolation in a chemically induced coma to give her body time to recover. Angela, frankie, tommy and vince was the first to get to the waiting room. Frost had the day off and maura was autopsing the body. Maura followed protocol and all came back plague free and only cause of death was savage beating with anything his brother could find. Over a week and many doctors being threatened by maura jane was brought out of the coma and cleared of all disease and chemicals flushed out of her system. Although the doctor,maura and the hazmat team cleared jane and the scene no diseases was found but the damage to jane was done. Jane was left with a weakened immune system susceptible to the common cold but unlike most people it will kill her while others would get over it_

"_How do u feel the love of my life?" maura asks. Jane knew the answer maura wanted. She wanted the truth. Jane knew it would be best but at the sametime she knows how fragile maura gets when she's in the hospital. She closes her eyes lets out a deep breathe._

"_Honestly i feel like shit like i was hit by a truck" Jane said while trying to smile but failing miserably. Jane wasn't the smartest person, she knew when maura was, hiding well not hiding exactly but, keeping stuff back to spare jane. Maura doesn't have a poker face and never learned to hide much and couldn't hide anything from jane, jane was a good detective one of the best that wasn't why maura couldn't hide anything. Jane saw the look on her face and knew it was bad maura had a tell the worse the situation the worse the tell and the tell was in full force and maura saw the same look coming on jane's face and looked away for several minutes maura just stared at the floor until jane broke the silence._

"_How bad?" Jane barely audible. Jane wanted to know and at the same time she didn't. She knew by asking she was opening a door that she needed to walk thru but also knew by maura face it would kill her if she did._

"_Bad" maura said while still not making eye contact. _

"_How bad' Jane said while raising her voice slightly._

"_Not as bad as it could have been but still bad" maura answered trying to keep emotions out of her. Maura knew she didn't have much of a poker face and despite her best efforts tears began to flow._

"_How long?' Jane's voice now breaking._

"_How long what?" Maura responded knowing full well what jane was asking but tried to play dumb trying to spare jane the truth of her situation_

"_Stop playing games, maura, u know damn well what i mean" Jane now more forceful, her voice coming close to yelling and then her voice dropping to barely audible as what she already knew but didn't want to believe The dread building in her not wanting to believe but also knowing maura was about to confirm her worst fears ._

"_A year if your lucky" maura said though falling tears_

"_If i'm lucky" jane scoffed_

"_And if I'm not lucky?" Jane asked through the tears she was holding back. Jane still not wanting to hear all the stuff that could take what little life she had left. All she wanted to do was hug maura and never let go but she was still in a great deal of pain and when maura saw this, the look on maura's face told jane the pain was only going to get worse._

"_I need" Jane started to talk _

"_I know jane" maura interrupted. Maure knew what jane was trying to say she needed time. She needed. She needed closure. She needed time. Time to come to terms. Time to get her affairs in order. Time to really live. Time to live like she's dying she's been holding back so much out of fear of dying. Even dying jane still wanted to protect her friends at BPD(i mean it's not like she have anything to lose anymore). With the help of maura she put her affairs in order settled old grudges and even walked up to crowe gave him a big hug and in front of everybody told him she forgave him. _

_It came as a shock to everyone but when word got to maura, she knew why jane did what she did. she knew why and the time was near. She just sat there sobbing knowing full well what was coming and she had to keep promise that would in all likelihood break her heart her soul and her emotions to the point where she would never recover._

_3 Days before_

_Maura and Jane was sitting in bed and just talking when the subject of her autopsy came up. _

"_Maura" _

"_Hm"._

"_I want u to do my autopsy when the time comes"_

"_No"_

"_Yes" _

"_Yes maura" jane interrupted before she could respond _

"_I don't want Dr. pike touching me when I go, I want the best, who will treat my body with the respect it deserves" Maura looking down fighting back tears, knowing that this will break her in every conceivable way but despite the implications of the agreement she accepted and maura never breaks her word. _

_The rest of the night went better after the heavy conversation was over. Jane tried to lighting the mood by making off color jokes about her impending death. Jane caused small giggles and she laughed along but they weren't happy and barely got any sleep._

_Back to the present_

_Maura sitting in her office silent crying reflecting on the conversation and preparing her mind for what was coming. Jane came down to the morgue to comfort maura knowing by this time what she did with crow would have reached her by now. Jane comforted her best she could before her phone rang._

"_Rizzoli" _

"_Yes maura is here"_

"_Sean needs u both upstairs" vince says in a calm voice as to not give away anything._

"_Hey vince what's up" Jane said seeing vince's poker face and jane knew instantly they all knew that jane's time was running out._

_It has been 11 months and everyone noticed how jane has changed. she was more cautious, more loving, more protected but also they noticed her declining health she was slower, getting weaker, losing weight despite jane and maura's attempts to hide. Sean used his connections in month 10 to get to the truth he kept it to himself out of respect but in month 11 he called vince and frost into his office after they notice everything and started asking many questions, too many questions so he told them._

_She looked over at frost with less of a poker face and that told jane everything she wants to know. _

"_So u know" jane started but was interrupted by maura putting her hand on jane arms and squeezed lightly. Jane looked at maura then back at vince and frost and finally at saen sitting behind his desk with a look on his face telling her it will all be ok. Jane and maura walked into into seans office and sat down across from him and just sit there in an uncomfortable silence._

"_Rizzoli" sean was the first to break the silence and asked how she was feeling. He knew of all he and the others have witnessed that despite what jane would say it would be a lie _

"_Feel like shit and in constant pain" Jane staring in maura's eyes to this sean and everybody in earshot was shocked to say the least _

"_I know u expected me to lie" jane says looking at the shocked expression on his face but let's take the kid gloves off i know by the look on your face u know i got less than a month to live, so let's not do this._

"_Yes" sean said with a fatherly tone _

"_Have u got all your affairs in order" sean asks_

"_Yes" squeezing her wife's hand_

""_I have consulted several experts, I mean we, me and maura have consulted and all say a week. Jane said_

"_And I will die on my terms" _

"_You mean" Jane said yes_

"_Maura knows things that will make it quick and painless and stuff that want show up on a autopsy report so it want look like a suicide'Jane said while holding back tears._

" _r u sure?" Sean staring at maura_

"_Yes sean" Maura with a heavy heart maura nodded and looked at jane._

"_Vince, frost just get in here i know u to have been eavesdropping._

"_All arrangements have been made and by next friday i will nolonger be here" only the people in this room will know it was suicide._

_Jane and maura already got what they needed. With maura knowledge of anatomy she knew how to make it painless and quick. Maura hands jane the needle and with a single injection. Jane feels the pain vanishing replaced with a feeling of cold filling her body. She wasn't scared however instead she felt at peace surrounded by the love of vince,barry, sean and most importantly maura holding her hand. Jane closed her eyes for the last time letting the darkness take her the pain gone all of it gone only peace. Regrets still there however. She knew she was surrounded by love and in the end it override all the pain she suffered over the last year._

"Baby' Maura started u know that wasn't a nightmare.

"I know my love and I shouldn't have asked u and the others for such a thing" it's alright my love it was an act of love.

'It was still an act of love my love" Muara reassured her.

That love gave me the strength to find my way back to u my love. Jane regretted saying this as soon as it left her mouth. She knew this was something maura and jane never had a chance to talk about this but it seems this was the time Jane was both dreading and looking forward to. The dread comes from the stuff jane had to do. She had to embrace the darkness. She had to do things that maura would never forgive her for. Looking forward to u to share the last year with her life mate and will be easier to turn her into her immortal love, best friend, wife and lover. 


End file.
